Arthur and Alfred's Growing Pains, Strains and Lov
by romancegirl15
Summary: A.U, OoC and human names used.This will eventually be yaoi, not it's family, friend, fluff. It's basically Arthur's trials with Alfed from toddler to adult.Enjoy.Discontinued for now, sorry, you can check on my other story though...


In this fanfic it's A.U and everyone is human and human names are use. So Arthur is ten years older than Al and he's been his baby-sitter all his life. These are variouse oneshots through their life, from kids to adults and in love. The other characters in this will be Canada, France and Spain. This is my first fanfic so review but be gentle, please.

Chapter 1: Arthur 13, Al 3

"Arthur you're gonna to baby-sit for Natalie Jones tonight, okay?" Arthur's mom asked softly, nicely and waaaayyyyyy too sweet. The teens green eyes widen in terror and he shakes his blond head.

"No way am I baby-sitting for that brat! He's a little git(ha) already and he's only three!" He really didn't want to baby-sit little Alfred, at three he was the fear of the neighborhood. No one could control him.

"Oh, come on sweetheart, Alfred and Matthew aren't that bad." She tried to convince him.

"Who's Matthew?" Arthur asked not remembering any other little git.

"His twin brother silly, he has that teddy bear he always carries around."

"Oh, right, him." Arthur still not remembering.

"So you'll do it?" His mother asked happily.

"No way in bloody hell! Why can't Francis or Antonio do it? They're older!" Arthur exclaimed, he didn't want to baby-sit any brats tonight! But, his mother gave him the look. The mixture of 'would you trust anyone with your brothers' and 'do it or you'll die a pain filled death'. That look made him wince and obey. "Fine I'll do it, what time?" He asked with quiet resignation.

At least it made his mother happy. As he knocked on the Jones household's door. He winced at the screams of children and the sound of shattering glass. The door opened suddenly to reveal a harried looking blond woman wearing a nice pink suit covered with tomato sauce, maple syrup and cola. "Arthur it's good to finally meet you. Your mother says such nice things about you. I won't be gone long, only six hours. The boys are fed, just keep them occupied untill their bedtime, which is at seven or seven-thirty, whichever you prefer. Matt won't cause you any trouble but Al...Well good luck. Come on in I just have to put on a suit and then I'll go."Natalie rushed through her monologue at top speed. Arthur felt sorry for , it seemed like she didn't get out that often. So he simply nodded and gingerly stepped in. He surveyed the toy covered house filled with toys, laughter and dirt. A house with little boys in it. "Boys, come on and meet Arthur!" Natalie shouted. Following that was giggles and the stomping of feet. Alfred came first, running at top speed. He had messy blond hair with a huge cowlick, bright blue eyes, a laughing mouth loosing many teeth and stain splattered clothes. He immidietly grabbed onto Arthur's leg shot up a smile and said.

"Hewwow Awthuh, I'm Afred!" He said it in a bright cheery voice that caught on Arthur's heart. He no longer was the terror of the neighborhood, he was a sweet little boy.

"Hey Alfred." Arthur replied in a soft voice.

"And this is Matthew." Natalie held up a little boy with long blond hair with a curl, violet-blue eyes that were wide and upturned to him. The rest of his face was hidden in a stuffed pola bear. One of those ones with a voice box so whenever Matthew squeezed him he said"Who?" Arthur looked at this quiet little boy and saw a reflection of himself. A quiet boy that was always overlooked by all. Arthur took Matthew from his mother, smiled at him and gently said.

" Hi Mattie."

"So I'll just changa right quick and then I'll go. Listen don't let Alfred talk you into anything, he's quite convincing at times." Natalie warned. Arthur simply rolled his eyes, how hard could one kid be?

As Natalie walked up the stairs to changa it was like a switch. The sweet little boy clinging to his head became a whirl of energy, running around like a hurricane. Tossing toys, bugging his brother and trying to climb the book case; and all while screaming at the top of his lungs. Natalie wa only upstairs and Arthur already lost hope. How could he control this boy for hours? While he tried yelling, codling and bribing the boy Matt did the wisest thing, went in a corner hid his face in his bear and was probably praying it'll be over soon. As Natalie walked down the stairs she simply rolled her eyes said good luck to the bewildered Arthur, kissed poor little Mattie on the head and left.

The entire night had been a rerun of those events, combined with the begging of hamburgers and pop. By the time seven-thirty ran around Arthur was exausted, he managed to brush the boys teeth, wrestle them into their and settle them in their side-by-side twin beds. He mumbled a good-night and headed out of the room as he heard something..."Wait Awthu!" Arthur turned to look at the troublesome demon or Alfred.

"What do you want now?" Arthur yawned.

"Monsews." Alfred said into his blanket which covered a good half of his face. Arthur thought fo a moment what monsews were and then he realized...monsters. He rolled his eyes at the boy.

"There's no such thing as monsters Al." Arthur once again headed to the door.

"I'm naw scawed, I'm a hewo wike Spideman. It's Mattew he's scawed." Arthu again rolled his eyes. Al was trying to look like a tough guy and not what he was, a little boy scared of the monsters under his bed. But he knew the delicate piece of a little boy who thought he was a superheroe's pride. So he stared at the half asleep Matthew and then nodded at Alfred.

"Okay, I'll stay up here until you...I mean Matthew falls asleep. Alfred seemed relieved but then once again confused.

"Could you sweep wit me? And tell me a sowy?" Alfred asked with hope in his little voice. Arthur chuckled.

"Sure I could do that." So he picked up a book that was on the ground and lowered himself on the small, cramped bed with a Spiderman blanket covering it. He read until Matthew, Alfred and himself fell asleep.

As Natalie came home she called for Arthur with no answer. Confused she entered her boy's bedroom and found the three lost boys. Matthew and his polar bear on one bed and Arthur and Alfred curled up on the otherr. She didn't want to wake the tired teen, not yet. So she gently layed a blanket over him and waited for him to awake.

After that night Arthur always baby-sitted at the Jones household, for the demon of Hetalia Street. It worked somehow, everyone agreed. And, although Arthur oftened expressed his annoyance with the troublsome boy he still baby-sat him with a smile everytime.

The End... for now

So that's the end for now I just wanted to clear up a few things. is Natalie for North as she is the mother of North America. I know the characters are OOC and I'm sorry. I chose Spain and France as England's brothers mostly because they're close to each other on the map, they'e older just cause I didn't want to make triplets. Arthur's style is a mixture of punk and prep. In this story he's wearing a Sexpistols shirt under an Oxford shirt with dress pants and Chucks. The twins clothes are in their flags colors. I know Canada isn't in this very much but he'll be centered in my next story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
